The present invention relates to an inground crypt having two vertically spaced crypt compartments for two vertically stacked caskets, separately encrypted and sealed and arranged for permitting separate interments in each of the compartments, and to a method of making the crypt.
At the present time, it is becoming more and more common for cemetery administrators to use double depth lawn crypts, so that burial of two caskets in a single opening is possible. This provides greater utilization of land, and minimum ground opening and closing expense. It is desirable to have separate enclosed concrete crypts for each casket, for insuring that a second burial in the same grave opening will not disturb the casket of the first burial. Each casket is within a separate sealed compartment.
Presently, concrete crypts are known, and they usually will provide casket rests at two different levels within a single housing of concrete, and with a single sealable cover.
If two interments are made at differing times the crypt has to be opened, exposing the first casket when the second casket is being put into place.